


Phallic Symbolism

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, First Time, M/M, Male Friendship, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would it even fit?" He wondered aloud, because like, yeah, it was shaped like a cock but sort of bigger, and he hadn't really seen any dildos that big either, not that he looked a dildos a lot, but like, he'd encountered them, or whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phallic Symbolism

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2009. James T Kirk / Leonard "Bones" McCoy. Why am I writing this on the very last day of Kink Bingo? WHY do I procrastinate so very muchly?

-

He was drunk, like, really drunk, so  it seemed like a good idea, really. Because like, the thing is, it totally _did_ look kind of like a cock - a _lot_ like a cock, and so Jim said that out loud and listened to Bones laughing and laughing as he expounded on the fact.

"It's --- _phalllllic_ ," Jim said, rolling the L around in his mouth, trying to get a taste for the word. "Phallic," He repeated, and Bones, holding the toy ship, cracked up laughing like nobody's business. "I wunner," Jim said, brow wrinkling in concentration. "I wunn- wonder, if the brass is tryin' to, like compre -- compensate, if they're tryin' to _compensate_ for summthin."

"It's not - not even subtle," Bones laughed, wiping away tears at the corners of his eyes. "It's -- it's so obviously a cock, you know? And it don't matter what the -- the name, of it, is." and he took another drink from his flask, almost empty now.

And Jim nodded enthusiastically, since that had been exactly what he'd been thinking, right, because it didn't matter. It really didn't, because like it or not the shuttle-ship was just an over-sized dick, and the model version - the toy version, it was just like -- it was a cock. "It's a cock," he said, and then he laughed again.

Bones frowned at it. "It's bigger than mine," He said.

Jim laughed again, rolling around on his bed and clutching at the sheets. "You have a tiny dick!" He crowed.

"Oh, fuck you," Bones said, waving an arrogant hand. "My cock's bigger'n yours, Jim, you ij - you idiot. But like, no, lookit this thing," and right, he kind of had a point, it was almost a foot long and sort of ridiculously thick, ridged and whatnot. "Lookit it," Bones said, and that was when Jim burst into hysterical laughter, trying to gasp for air but failing miserably.

"It's a fucking dildo," Bones hissed at him, when he realized that Jim wasn't about to stop laughing. "Like, a monster cock that's like, supposed to frighten young virgins into like ---"

"Lettin' small-dicked doctors fuck them in - in _stead_?" Jim huffed, and then Bones pounced on him, wrestling Jim's arms over his head and waving the toy shuttle in his face.

"Do ya expect me to believe," Bones said, swaying a little bit because the room was spinning, "that you have this thing for any other reason? I bet that girl -- that girl that comes over here -- she'd use it, eh?"

And then Jim looked up at him, suddenly sort of curious. "You think?"

"Yeah," Bones said, slumping over beside him.

Jim picked up the toy shuttle. "Huh," he said, and then he drank the last of Bones' liquor, tossing the empty flask onto the floor. "Would it even fit?" He wondered aloud, because like, yeah, it was shaped like a cock but sort of bigger, and he hadn't really seen any dildos that big either, not that he looked a dildos a lot, but like, he'd encountered them or whatever.

"Huh," Bones said.

-

And that was how Jim ended up on his back with Bones frowning down at him. "Stop clenching," Bone said, which was easier said than done. It's not like Jim did this often, or anything - he was sure he'd done something like that before, but it hadn't been fun and he'd regretted it and told Lindsay not to call him, so the fact that he was on his back with Bones' fingers in his ass meant that either Lindsay had been doing it like, way wrong, or that Jim was a lot more drunk than he'd realized.

"I'm not gonna get any more relaxed," he grumbled instead, trying not to twitch when Bones pulled his fingers out.

Bones was mostly dressed, wearing his boxers and a t-shirt as he knelt between Jim's knees, and he just glared down at him, scowling in that dark way he usually did. "Look, just turn over," he said, covering his hand with lube, and that was kinda -- right, whatever, Jim flipped over and pillowed his head on his arm, trying not to pay too much attention to the way Bones just grabbed his hip and lifted him onto his knees, patting his thigh almost absently as he pushed his fingers back inside.

And - okay. It felt weird, not good or anything but not like, painful either, and Jim was just drunk enough that he could close his eyes and just sort of lie there, feeling pleasantly buzzed with the world swirling around him, heavy and slow, and then Bones pulled his fingers out again and said "Okay, I think we're good," and then he was pushing it in, way bigger than his fingers.

He hadn't really had time to tense up, so Jim just kind of gasped, and then it was -- there, right, pressing in, and in, and -- in, holy fuck. "Uh," He said, because words had deserted him. It felt seriously fucking big, huge, and Bones was behind him pushing it further and further inside. "Holy -- fuck, fuck," and then it stopped.

"You alright?" Bones' breath on his shoulder, warm and a little bit too close.

Jim shivered.  "Is that -- was that --" 

"About halfway there,"

And seriously, what the fuck, halfway? That was like -- but Bones apparently wasn't waiting for like, permission to keep going, because then he had one hand on Jim's hip, holding him in place as he pushed the toy shuttle a little bit further -- and then further.

Jim gasped and tried to breathe, tried to relax even though the stretch was ridiculous, it was fucking intense and -- holy fucking hell. A shudder ran through Jim's body, fingers clawing at the sheets, his toes curling. And then he couldn't help it, couldnd't stop the way he slumped over and melted into the mattress, boneless. Bones was still pushing it in, toy spacecraft sliding in nice and easy now, without any resistance at all.

And then Bones said, "It's in," his voice sounding as if it were coming from far away.

Jim couldn't remember words, couldn't say anything at all, so he just made a soft, choked noise, hips shifting slightly against the mattress. "I--" he said, and then he couldn't say anything else.

Bones pulled it back and pushed it in again, slowly, hand urging Jim to his knees again. "Come on," He said, sounding kind of pissed off, until Jim managed to prop himself up on his knees and elbows, breathing hard. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Jim said, feeling more drunk than he'd ever been in his entire life. And then Bones pushed it in again, and then it touched something -- something inside, and Jim realized distantly that the horribly slutty noises he was hearing were coming from his own mouth. "Again, again, Bones, again," he said, bracing his arms on the headboard and embracing his inner slut, head thrown back and his mouth open. "Again," he said, sliding one hand down to jerk himself off, but Bones slapped his hand away, replacing it with his own.

"Holy fuck," Jim said, his fingers yanking at the sheets, Bones' breath warm on the back of his neck, Bones lips almost brushing the skin of his bare shoulder, Bones' hand on his cock, jesus fuck, that was good. It was good, really good, and it didn't matter how fucking drunk he was, because this was worth it, the ruthless, tight grip around his cock, Bones' mouth moving up to hover near the curve of his ear.

"You're such a slut," Bones whispered into his ear, and Jim responded with a needy, desperate whine, hips shoving backward and trying to fuck himself onto that ridiculous toy shuttle even as he tried to thrust forward, fucking Bones' hand, big and warm and amazing. "Such a fucking _slut_ , you'd do it with anyone, Jim -- you'd let _me_ fuck you, wouldn't you, I bet you'd--"

"Yes," Jim groaned, desperate for more. "Yes, Bones, I'd let you -- I  _want_ you to --" and then Bones did something with his hand, a sharp twist under the head of Jim's cock, slick and wet as he shoved the toy into him at the same time, and that was _it_. Jim closed his eyes and came all over Bones' hand and the sheets and himself, moaning something he didn't even hear and collapsing.

"Oh," Jim said, the breathy exhalation more of a moan than anything else. He was barely aware of Bones pulling the toy out of him, pushing him over onto his back. Biting his lip, he looked up at Bones, who was kind of darkly flushed, his eyes half-lidded and pupils blown wide. Right. Well. He may as well embrace his inner slut. Throwing his head back, he lets his eyes fall closed again. "You wanna fuck me?" he asked. There was a short pause, and then Jim added, "You can, if you want."

There was a clatter as Bones dropped the toy shuttle on to the floor, but he was still kneeling there with his hand on Jim's chest. "Yeah," he said, finally.

"Condoms are in the top drawer," Jim said.

-  



End file.
